


Swear

by Rohad



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: Prompt: Person A hears Person B swear for the first time.





	Swear

“Fuck!”

The loud curse made Weiss stop cold in her tracks just inside the door to the workshop. She knew the voice and she knew the word but she just couldn't connect the two in her mind.

Pushing through the door open the rest of the way she walked into the shop and saw her partner and girlfriend standing there mumbling to herself in an aggravated manner.

In place of her usual clean uniform was a dirty grease stained red shirt and some shorts. Her shoulder length hair was held back with a a red and black striped bandana as she stood back from the table in front of her with an unnatural scowl stretched across her face.

A plethora of different mechanical parts and tool laid out across the table in front of her in a seemingly state of disarray. At least to Weiss, but she knew her partner had a specific system in place, even if it made no sense to her.

The mechanically inclined seventeen year old slammed a hand down on the table, mumbling something else under her breath in frustration.

“Problem?” Weiss finally spoke, alerting Ruby to her presence in the otherwise empty shop.

Whipping around, large, surprised silver eyes landed on her briefly before filling with recognition.

“Weiss, you scared me.” She admitted clutching a greasy hand to the equally grease covered shirt.

“My apologies, Ruby.” She said with a small smile slipping onto her lips. It was always strangely endearing to Weiss how easily honest Ruby always was with her feelings. Though if she were honest to herself, after a lifetime of living in the emotionally stunted place that was her childhood home, that should come as no surprise.

What did surprise her was hearing the curse that had just come out of Ruby’s lips. In two years a partners and almost a whole year dating she had never once heard that kind of language pass Ruby Rose’s lips. Yang’s? Yes, plenty. The brawling blonde had a habit of peppering expletives into conversation’s, especially when she got wound up.

‘Sentence enhancers’ She had explained with a grin that made Weiss roll her eyes. She loved Yang, really but sometimes she didn’t even know where to begin with the blonde.

Blake was also known to occasionally spit out a word or to when angry or very annoyed.

As for herself, she had been raised very strictly to always be seen as a lady of class and composure and to always be above such things.

Two years away from that oppressive atmosphere had softened her edges and she would admit that a quiet angry word was sometimes mumbled under her breath or breathed out in an angry huff when the mood struck.

But Ruby, their kind-hearted leader who never had a bad word to say about anyone even when angry, had said the worst word Weiss knew and rather loudly at that. It was a shock to her system truth be told.

“What are you doing here?” Ruby questioned as she picked up a dirty rag and worked in vain to clean the thick black residue off her hands.

“It’s almost dinner time, I assumed you would need some warning so you could clean up. I was right, of course.” She said, making a show of looking the younger woman up and down at all the dirt and grease that clung to her skin, including a streak that ran right across the bridge of her nose. Weiss itched to reach up and wipe the offending mark from her girlfriends face.

She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped firmly but gently at the smudge.

Ruby giggled as Weiss wiped at her nose. Seeing the black sludge remain unmoved from her tanned skin Weiss gave up with a huff.

“You usually are.” Ruby admitted, tossing her dirty rag in a nearby bucket.

“Are you having problems?” Weiss asked, glancing at the table laden with parts and tools and again thinking about Ruby’s earlier exclamation.

“Hmm?” Her leader glanced over at the table and scowled again.

“That’s one way of putting it.” She grumbled. “Damn thing nearly took my hand off.” She motioned to some spring loaded weapon parts attached to a long wickedly curved blade that Weiss didn’t recognize. The Blade was serrated and the metal parts on the table were painted a deep royal blue and shimmering gold.

Definitely not Crescent Rose.

“I was just surprised.” Weiss finally said. Ruby gave her a curious look. “I’ve never heard you curse before.”

Ruby looked at her almost perplexed at the notion.

“Really?” Was all she said in response.

“I’m quite sure.” Weiss said crossing her arms.

“Huh,” Ruby said going back to putting away all the tools strewn about. “Well, that’s weird, I guess I’ve never really thought about it.” Was all she said in response as she finished cleaning up the workshop before hurrying back to shower the grease away and join the others for dinner.

“How’s that prototype coming sis?” Yang asked when they they sat down with their dinners.

“It’s coming…” She frowned. “I can’t get the springs to fire at the right time. It’s frustrating,” She grumbled before spooning mashed potatoes into her mouth.

“I’d say slightly more than frustrating. I’m still a little surprised.” Weiss said as she sipped on the coffee in her cup.

“Whaddaya mean?” Yang asked.

“I’d just never heard your sister curse before.” Weiss answered in explanation.

“Pfft,” Yang blew a raspberry and laughed.

“Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever heard Ruby curse either.” Blake said looking thoughtfully at their team leader.

“What?” Yang looked between Weiss and her partner unbelievingly. “Clearly you two haven’t spent much time in the worksop with her then.” She leaned back in her chair. “When Ruby was building Crescent Rose the first time you should have heard her out there.” Yang chuckled at the memory

“I guess the only time I get frustrated enough to say stuff like that is when I’m out there working.” Ruby said thoughtfully.

“Which is fairly often.” Yang supplied.

That thought stuck with Weiss the remainder of the night.

The next afternoon after classes Weiss found herself once again in Beacon’s workshop.

Ruby grumbled to herself from her place hunched over the workshop table. Something popped and clacked before making a harsh grinding noise before all sound died altogether.

“Damn it!” She growled, smacking a tool down a bit harder than necessary.

“Trouble?” Weiss asked, making the younger leader jump.

“Twice in two days?” Ruby smiled at her partner when she saw her and that one sentence compounded what Weiss had been thinking about all day.

“Ruby,” Weiss started and the smile fell from her girlfriends face at the serious tone and expression on her own.

“What’s wrong?” The scythe-wielder asked, turning away from the table full of parts to give Weiss her undivided attention and it warmed Weiss to see the caring in those bright silver eyes.

“I don’t think I spend enough time with you.” She admitted, making Ruby cock her head questioningly.

“We spend most of every day together, Weiss.” Ruby pointed out, the corner of her lips pulling upward in relief that this wasn’t something serious or potentially relationship ending.

“I mean I don’t spend enough time doing things you like to do with you.” She specified. “Like this stuff.” She pointed toward the table laden with mechanical parts and tools, a physical representation of Ruby’s passion for all things weapon and mechanical. “I’ve never heard you curse in two years and apparently it's something that happens all the time.”

“Oh,” Ruby said, looking at the table and than back at Weiss. “Well, this isn’t really something two people can do…“ She started, but stopped at the disappointed look on Weiss’s face. “But I wouldn’t mind the company.” She finished, nodding to a relatively clean stool on the other side of the table.

Weiss rounded the table and folded herself up neatly on stool where she had a perfect angle to watch Ruby at work.

Sh silently observed her partner work for an half hour on the small interconnected metal parts that made the blade extend and retract from its housing.

Yang was right, in that half hour her partner grumbled out curse words whenever a part didn’t perform the way it was expected too.

As funny as it was to see and hear it was even better when something worked as it was supposed to and Ruby’s face would light up with childlike delight at the success. It was… enlightening.

When she seemed to be done for the night she looked up at Weiss with a flash of surprise and Weiss knew right away that she had forgotten she was even there.

“I think I’m all done for tonight.” She said as she wiped her hands on a clean rag. “I’m sorry Weiss.” She said after a moment.

“Whatever for?” She asked curiously she slid off the stool.

“Well, I mean, that must have been boring for you, watching me work.” She shrugged, frowning.

“Not at all.” Weiss smiled. “It was enlightening.”

“Really?” Ruby perked as Weiss nodded. “Well, you’re always welcome to come sit and watch anytime you want.” Ruby offered as she flicked out the lights behind them and grabbed Weiss’s hand in her own as they walked down the hall.

“I may take you up on that offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I’m still alive. Just been really busy with work and stuff lately and not many ideas. As the premier of season 6 comes upon us I'll start gettin’ more hyped and might get back in it. For now if anyone has any prompt ideas or whatever they wanna see drop me a PM.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine person A of your otp hearing person B swear for the first time
> 
> ~Rohad
> 
> [Still has a bunch of typos as always, but because of that I get dibs on reading first! Worth it] -ODST110


End file.
